


Affetto

by alfaorionis



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gotham resterà una ferita infetta e putrescente, un ricordo marchiato a fuoco nella carne – la puzza di bruciato dell’esplosione ancora nelle narici. </i><br/>È vecchio Alfred, troppo vecchio per essere ricco e troppo stanco per ricominciare.<br/>Dedicata ad Alfred, perché senza di lui Bruce Wayne non troverebbe nemmeno i calzini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affetto

Gotham resterà una ferita infetta e putrescente, un ricordo marchiato a fuoco nella carne – la puzza di bruciato dell’esplosione ancora nelle narici.   
È vecchio Alfred, troppo vecchio per essere ricco e troppo stanco per ricominciare.  
Come se fosse veramente possibile, ficcare tutti quegli anni – tutta quella vita – in una valigia, sprangare un’ultima volta il portone pesante della villa e quello del suo cuore. Ci vuole una forza che sa di non avere e un coraggio che non gli appartiene.  
Bruce era l’eroe e allora anche Alfred ha finto di non aver paura, di essere pronto a tutto quello, a quel dolore: ha saputo che lo avrebbe perso nel momento stesso in cui ha messo piede nella caverna,  però ha stretto i denti e  ha aspettato di notte, tutte le notti, di  vederlo comparire sulla soglia di casa, magari con un ghigno  stampato in volto o un braccio slogato o la macchina fatta a pezzi, ma vivo.  
Vivo.  
Ha creduto in Batman, simbolo e leggenda, pipistrello spietato e giustiziere.  
Ma prima di tutto, lui, ha creduto in Bruce Wayne.  
In un uomo che ha dato tutto – sonno, vita, anima – per una puttana di geometrie di vetro.  
Alfred ha visto tante cose nella sua esistenza: un bambino serio diventato grande troppo presto, la città erigersi dalle sue stesse macerie e rinascere più splendente di una fenice, la vendetta trasformarsi in giustizia – metamorfosi impensabile e meravigliosa.   
Ha conosciuto – e ha imparato ad amare – una gatta randagia in grado di braccare un topo con le ali, due anime slabbrate che si rincorrono fino a combaciare. Per non separarsi più.  
Storna lo sguardo di fronte ad una lapide tanto odiata, poi si rivolge ad altre due pietre, perché il tempo dei commiati è arrivato e Gotham non perdona gli indugi.  
  
 _Thomas, Martha, siate fieri di lui, è stato un bravo figlio: ha lottato per ciò in cui avete sempre creduto._  
  
La fine è ancora lontana per questa metropoli cannibale, la sete di sangue per ora è stata placata: a un uccellino il peso – la gioia – dell’eredità.  
Non c’è più bisogno di Batman, né di lui; il mattino si colora dei toni tiepidi della speranza, mentre stringe tra le mani ossute il biglietto aereo per Firenze e si chiude il cancello alle spalle.  
L’affetto è l’impietoso e crescente stringersi dello stomaco, è la lacrima che si incastra tra le ciglia e non cade, perché Alfred è un uomo fiero.   
Ed è stato maggiordomo severo e infermiere attento e braccio destro, amico e confidente sincero.  
  
  
  
È stato padre.  
  



End file.
